Far From Human
by HaveManners
Summary: A suicidal ghost girl clinging to the past, a Fox demon that runs away from his clan and a vampire that that seeks acceptance into his clan. NaruSakuSasu friendship. NaruSaku romance. Episodic Chapters. Season 1
1. Prologue: Cassie

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Flyleaf's song ~Cassie.

* * *

What? Cassie?

Candles light the room. Strange drawings on the floor boards. The wind howled as the window continuously slammed againts the house.

" Cassie leave me alone..."

"No..."

" Cassie do hate me?"

"No..."

"Cassie do you like my pink hair?"

"No..."

"Cassie do you believe in god?"

"No..."

"Cassie do you love me?"

"No..."

"Cassie do you like my forehead?"

"No..."

The sound of loud banging on the door snapped the shadowy figure out of it's conversation. "Open the door! Please Open the Door!" shouted someone from the otherside of the door. The shadow stood up slowly and pushed the bed beind the door.

"Cassie why did you do that...?"

"They hate you...everyone does..."

"Your lying!"

"No..."

"Cassie you're right..." the sillouette became outline as it went near the candle. " They all hate me" I whispered. I launched myself in front of the mirror and punched it. "All of them hates me!"

I fell to the ground. My hand bloodied thanks to the broken glass. I looked at the broken glass on the ground. My face looked twisted in a sinister way. I grabbed a piece of the broken glass and held it tightly. My hand bled as I squeezed tighter. I grabbed my hair with a bloodied hand and cut it with one slash. Pink tresses fell to the ground.

" Cassie what should I do?" I asked softly.

"Do you believe in god?"

"No..." I whispered.

"Then pull the trigger..."

I took the gun from my dresser and aimed it a my head. I closed my eyes. The banging on the door became louder as my dad broke it down trying to get to me. He saw me and his eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Sakura please put down the gun.." He said gently as tears fell from his eyes. " Do it for daddy..please.."

I opened my eyes and stared at him void of all emotion.

" I'm sorry daddy...but Sakura isn't here anymore..."

A loud bang vibrated the room. Blood splattered against the wall. A body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sakura!"

The funeral didn't had much people. A few of Sakura's friends attended. Her father cried from start to finish at the funeral. He stood at the tombstone a bit longer than the rest.

" Sakura...my sweet Sakura...why?"

Sakura's father left the graveyard after he laid some flowers on Sakura's grave. He drove home to clean Sakura's room and to move out her stuff. He was moving out of town. His daughter killed herself and this town was evil...they made my daughter kill herself. As he opened the door to Sakura's room he dropped his keys and began to tremble from fear. Written on the wall in blood...in Sakura's hand writing. It said.

"Cassie pulled the trigger..."

* * *

Please review , Fav and follow. Thank you. Hope you enjoy this little piece.


	2. Reunions, Meetings and Battles

I have never ever wrote a fight scene in my life and I hope this isn't that bad but please enjoy. I do not own Naruto.

Listen to Overtake you by Red. Will give you the mood of this chapter. ^.^

* * *

10 years later.

Naruto Uzumaki of the Fox clan and Sasuke Uchiha of Vampire clan faced in the old run down house. The house full of dust had am eerie feel to it .

" Teme..we meet again!" shouted Naruto

"Hn..this time you're going down dobe." snarled Sasuke.

Naruto bared his claws and fangs and his hair grew slightly longer. He slowly drew two knuckle like blades from from within his coat, the blade made a low hum as it became cloaked in a red like power. All the while, Naruto staring at Sasuke with a beastly grin.

Sasuke was wearing a black pants along with a black tight fitting shirt. On either hand he had a long katana. Sasuke's eyes turned red and he bared his fangs. He slowly drew a long sword from his back, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheathe.

Naruto rushed at Sasuke. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed in horizontal angle making the red energy release cutting throught the dull air in the house. Sasuke ducked to avoid the fatal blow and slashed at Naruto's stomach wtih incredible speed but the blade clashed against the metal armor under Naruto's shirt with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. Naruto was quick and backflipped to avoid anymore attacks from the vampire, but Sasuke quickly followed up with a kick that launched Naruto through the wall into the kitchen removing all in his path.

_"Rapid Fox Fire!"_shouted Naruto from beneath the rubble.

Naruto launched small red orbs out his mouth rapidly. Sasuke sidestepped to the right just enough and moved with speed known only to vampires dodged all the fire balls.

Quickly, before Sasuke could respond with a follow-up, Naruto swiftly appeared in front of Sasuke uppercutting him , sending him upwards into the upstaris room.

The fight went on for a few more minutes as Naruto and Sasuke are close to completely destorying the house.

The fight came to a sudden stop as the house began to shake as if caught in an earthquake.

"Teme! what have you done now?!" Naruto said.

" Its not me you idiot!"Sasuke shouted angrily.

The lights began flickering and items start floating in mid-air. A ghostly figure appeared between Sasuke and Naruto. Her short pink emerging first then the rest of her body.

"You...you dare destroy my home!" shouted the ghost in a voice that had an echo effect. " I'm...Sakura Haruno...you two will die for destroying precious memories!"

Naruto and Sasuke quickly got defensive.

Sakura quickly spun in the air and pushed Sasuke and Naruto to the opposite sides of the room with an unforseen force.

Sasuke gave Naruto an nod. As if to say, "Let's fight together just this once".

_"Rapid Fox Fire!"_

_"Bloody Slash!"_

Naruto and Sasuke both shouted. Naruto shot fire balls from his mouth rapidly aiming at Sakura. Sasuke slashed his sword downwards creating a red arch that moved fast. Just before the attacks hit Sakura put up a force field nullifying the attacks. Sasuke was pulled off his feet violently by Sakura using her telekinesis powers and was thrown across the room colliding with Naruto in the process. They skidded and recovered quickly resuming thier previous attacks on the attacking ghost.

Sakura gracefully dodged the attacks while in the air but a fire ball caught her off-guard hitting her and sending her towards the wall which she went right through it.

"Teme..." Naruto breathed out. " This is one tough ass ghost"

"Hn..." replied Sasuke.

A loud boom was heard. The house shaked violently as the dust made the room cloudy.

"I'm tired of this...let's end this.." Sakura said as she appeared across from Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her carefully as she stretched her hands out in front of her.

_"Soul Blast!"_

A white energy shot out from Sakura's hands heading towards Sasuke and Naruto.

" Shit.." said the boys. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

_" Fox mode: 1 tails!"_

_"Blood mode: Armored Susano..."_

* * *

_Review and Fav/Follow. Thank you for reading. Bye~_


	3. Friendship and Witches

My second battle scene ever and I hope I did better. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Friendship and Witches.

The year 1950. Our story takes place in quiet Town known as Lothering. Located in a forest far from civilization. It's a dull, dusty old place, it was once filled with people of all ages but the village people vanished one day without a trace. The village had scenes of interests like a hill where you can watch the sun set behind a grove of trees as it dazzles a nearby small lake into a shower of sparkling lights. There's something about this town though that attracts special beings, even though hardly anyone knows about it this place they eventually stumble upon this little town but it often ends badly. Perhaps something way back in history caused this town to attract monsters and freaks, or maybe it was an act of god. But Lothering has always been susceptible to extraordinary and fantastic things happening in it. Now I have a demon fox and a vampire living with me to repay their debt. I never would have gotten a second chance at life. And I guess I'm telling you this because, well, I'm not sure. But this is our adventure and I'm sure everything will be fine in the end.

I glared at the two men. I can't believe they destroyed my house and to make it worse they got me angry. When I get angry I destroy things also. Ugh, these morons. I watched them bickering. I floated towards them.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" I shouted loudly. They stopped and looked at me apologetically. I swear that my house will never get repaired at this rate and since I'm a ghost I can't build shit.

"Since we are going to be living together as per our agreement that you both stay until this house is repaired, there will be one rule and one rule only...Please do not fight and destroy the house."

"Sakura." I turned to face the Naruto who had just sat stand next to me and was pleasantly surprised to see his face so close to mine. " I'm hungry...," Naruto deadpanned. "Naruto.. I'm a ghost...I don't eat.." I stated, while glancing at Sasuke. "Come on...I need to get something to eat" he said. "Naruto you will have to go in the forest to hunt and aren't you a demon fox?" I asked sarcastically. Naruto grumbled walking out the house muttering inaudible words.

I sighed and looked at Sasuke again. He wasn't talkative like Naruto but he was so damn quiet and mysterious , I prefered Naruto any day. He gives me the creeps even though I'm a ghost. After a pause, I finally decided that I should talk to him. " Are you hungry too?," I said. "No humans are out here for you to get blood, sooo you will have to use the animals."

He nodded and walked out. I chuckled. I floated up through roof and sat down looking for any signs of the boys but there were already gone. Thoughts of our meeting came flashing back to me.

_"Soul Blast!"_

_"Fox Mode: 1 tails!"_

_"Blood Mode: Susano.."_

_The white enrgy engulfed Naruto and Sasuke in a blinding white flash. " Over Already..." said Sakura with a smirk._

_The light faded and there stood Naruto on all fours. A red cloak in the shape of a fox covered his body. His nail grew longer as did his hair. Whisker marks more visible on his face. In all he looked beastly and feral. _

_On the other hand sasuke stood tall. A blood red armor covered his body and his hair also grew longer. His sword stained red and it was slightly longer. Both their energies overwhelmed Sakura a bit but she held her own._

_" You..." Naruto growled. Sakura flinched. _

_" We're sorry.." he grinned baring his teeth._

_"Whaa..." Sakura managed to say._

_Naruto and Sasuke revert to their forms. Sakura looked at them shocked. Together they could have beaten her but they refused even after she tried to kill them._

_" We didn't mean to destroy you're house..its just Teme and I have our differences, " he said rubbing the back of his head._

_"Hn.." said Sasuke in agreement._

_"Well, you will have to repair my house since I can't because I'm a ghost..." Sakura said as she landed on the ground. " This house..holds...precious memories." she all but whispered._

Then there was movement coming from downstairs , pulling me out of my spell. " Teme!" someone yelled from inside. I flew down into the house and saw Sasuke wiping his mouth that had blood on it. " Why don't you find your own animal to hunt, huh?!" I groaned because they might bicker AGAIN over some stupid deer. " You don't know what I'm going through you idiot!" Sasuke said. He began to look uncomfortable. "Tha..that blood taste...horrible" he stammered. Naruto laughed out loudly pointing at Sasuke's reaction to the blood. I giggled. Maybe..just maybe things won't be so bad. I smiled.

It was night time and the moon shined over the forest. Sasuke and Naruto were alseep. As a ghost sleep doesn't exsist. So I just stay up on the roof watching the moon. It comforts me. Sometimes I wondered how I die. I remembered my dad and our good memories..but I couldn't rememeber how I died. I sighed. Thinking about that won't help me one bit.

I thought about Naruto. He was not only the most handsome guy I had ever seen, but she also had a lovable personality. He was sweet, fun-loving, stupid- sometimes, and respectable. We really hit it off besides his constant stupidity. I wondered why he and Sasuke were out here in the first place. Two weeks ago I was scaring humans who ventured to far out here because I didn't want them to die. They had no idea about this town, something sinister was hidden but not even I knew. This town was created centuries ago but I wonder what could've happened here to cause such bizarre events.

When I was alive, back then rumors of a dark witch casting a spell on the village were going around. To be honest, I never saw a witch around these parts since my supernatural life. I don't even know how something with no evidence to back it up managed to get around and spread like wildfire , but I'm starting to think its true. Naruto and Sasuke showing up here might not be a coincidence.

It was then that I became aware of what was around me. I sensed something with massive power heading towards this town and its moving fast. I heard Naruto and Sasuke moving as well. I'm sure they sensed it. I flew down quickly in front of the house as Naruto and Sasuke stand next to me. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. I haven't knew them long but I feel a connection with them. I'm sure they feel it too because they regarded me with a smile.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we heard cackle coming from a shadowing figure. It flew down on its broom and landed in front of us. It had great power. This was my first time seeing a witch. She was beautiful. Long black hair and black eyes. Robes covered her body as her broom disappeared from exsistence. I felt Naruto and Sasuke tensed.

" Look what we have here..." she grinned. " A ghost, and two clan heirs, what luck I have!"

"What do you want witch?!" Sasuke shouted. I heard Naruto growling next to me.

" I have come for you of course and fox boy as well" she replied. " I have no business with the ghost, you two will be used in my queens ritual."

Battle! ( Listen to Overtake you by RED)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got ready for battle. They knew they had to survive this.

The dark clouds whipped across the sky. The crackle of magic comes from the Witches hands as she had a crazed look on her face. The town became dead silent and even the wind didn't howl.

The witch clapped her hands together.

_"Dead: Grave of Roses.."_ the witch whispered.

Dead roses shot from the ground moving at an alarming speed towards them. Sakura flew out in front of Naruto and Sasuke holding her hands outwards in front of her.

_"Soul: Ghastly Shield!"_ shouted Sakura.

The roses collided with the shield causing a large cloud of smoke and Sakura grunted from the impact. Naruto rushed out of the smoke speeding towards the witch.

_"Dead: Rosen Blade_" the witch called out quickly.

The witch formed two blades on each arm. Naruto made a uppercut slash with his blades. The witch parried with one of her blades and kicked Naruto into one of the many bulidings. Before the witch could continue her assault on Naruto, Sasuke quickly appeared behind her with a downward slash. The witch blocked it but screamed from the heavy impact. Taking the opening and using her moment of pause to his advantage, back flipped kicking her into the wall of their house and rushed off towards her.

_" Blood Mode: Susano!"_

Sasuke shifted into his armored mode. Five energy balls shot out from the wall heading towards him. He came to a sudden stop as the energy balls hit him throwing him into a house. The witch stepped out. " Is that all you got boy?" she grinned. "I'm not even tired."

Naruto swiftly appeared in front of the witch in his cloak and punched her in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the witch, and stunning her for a brief moment.

The quick blow opened up Naruto for another attack. He then slashed at her with his blade slicing through her arm as she tried to dodge. Blood splattered onto the ground as she jump to the roof. The blood was dark and slimy. Sakura used this as her chance as she flew behind the witch. Sensing Sakura the witch spun around.

_"Dead: Dark Flash!"_

_"Soul: Soul Blast!"_

The two attacks collided creating a explosion causing a hole in the roof of the house. The witch rushed at Sakura with two energy balls in each hand. Sakura swiftly flew to the right just enough and the energy ball grazed her arm. Sakura used her telekinesis slamming the witch into the ground. Sakura continuously shot energy balls from her hand which exploded with impact where the witch landed. Sakura stopped her assault as a large cloud surrounded the area. Sakura flew down to Naruto and Sasuke as they watched intently waiting for another attack.

"You three are quite the team..."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke glared at the smoky area. The witch walked out of the smoke with no injury present. Her arm had been healed. We opened our eyes in shock. Our line of thought came to the same conclusion. "What is she?!"

" But I think it is time to end this..." the witch whispered.

She arched backwards launching her head towards the sky and let out a powerful screech. Her hair became grey, her nose grew long and her face became really old. "This is my true form.." she grinned.

Wasting no time, Naruto shifted into his form and leaped into air doing several air flips.

_"Fox Fire: Rapid Flare"_

Naruto shot medium sized fire balls at the witch. The witch dodged them all effortlessly. Using this as an opening Sakura slammed her hands into the ground.

_"Soul: Ghoul Summoning!"_

A white energy flowed from her hands as a ghoul emerged from the ground. The ghoul had black eyes and grey skin. Following Sakura's silent commands the Ghoul rushed at the witch as did Sasuke. Armored Sasuke came with a horizontal slash which left a red streak of energy showing his katana was powered with energy. The witch ducked, kicking upwards but the ghoul grabbed her foot throwing her in the air. Naruto appeared above the witch once more giving her an axel kick slamming her down in the ground but she quickly recovered from the blow calling forth a spell.

_"Dead: Wicked Bomb"_ the witch called.

Small black energy balls shot at Naruto which exploded on impact and he was thrown to the ground. The ghoul tried slashing at the witch but she grabbed it but it's neck crushing its throat in the process. It's eyes fell out the sockets as blood splattered on her face. Licking the blood off her face, she faced Sasuke and Sakura still holding the ghoul. The ghoul turned to dust.

"Sasuke..I'm tired..." Sakura breathed out. " I think I used up to much energy..."

Sasuke glanced at her. Sakura looked like she was about to disappear. She even looked paler. Sasuke was in bad shape himself. He hadn't sustained serious injuries but like Sakura he used up a lot of energy. Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke breathed heavily.

" You guys look tired.." the witch said wickedly."But...I'll show you mercy today but next time...I will collect you Naruto...Sasuke...Hahahahahahahahahaha" she cackled.

The witch glanced at Sakura before she magically made her broom appear and flew off laughing. The town was in shambles because of the battle. Houses destroyed and some with a few holes them. Sakura's house, luckily suffered little damage.

"Damn that old hag..." Naruto mumbled before his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground.

"Next time we will win..." Sakura whispered as she disappeared.

"Hn..." Sasuke agreed as he also fell to the ground.

The trio have found a resolve...

* * *

**Omake**

**Naruto: Sakura can I see you naked?**

**Sasuke:...**

**Sakura: BAKA! _"Soul Blast!"_**

***BOOM***

**Naruto: What did I do? *faints***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. review/follow/fav. Thank you so much.**


	4. Discoveries and Werewolves

I do not own Naruto. I'm not so sure about this chapter so try not to be too hard on me. But please enjoy.

Red~ Overtake you

* * *

Discoveries and Werewolves.

Deep within the forest lay an old clouds swirled above this castle. It was Sinister looking and many screams could be heard from inside. But something evil lay at the top and it had plans.

A woman lay naked in a large pool, lustrous blonde hair spread out on the ground behind her like a golden haze. She slowly drank from a crimson jug, as two goblins combed her hair out as it dried. Now her clothes lay neatly piled nearby for when she wished to put them back on. She knew the castle was safe from prying eyes, for the only others besides her who could come to this place were her loyal servants, and they were her slaves. One in particular was a special to her and she was "hers". She called it "hers" because she loved to torture that person and did things to her whenever they were alone. She remembered the first time she met her...she'd been gathering people from a village, collecting sacrifices and then she'd looked up to see a teen girl, with the intent to kill. Lifting her gaze from the dark water to door left of her, her eyes met those of the a lowly village servant .

"What do you want scum..." she replied dryly.

"M-my q-queen, L-luna has arrived..."

An evil grin made its way on the queen's was hungry. A head fell to the ground as blood spouted like a fountain . The villager's body fell. Standing above the body was Luna with a grin. Luna slowly walked to the queen and bowed.

"My queen, I have returned... and bring grave news."

"What is it?"

Luna slowly raised her head. " The girl from the prophecy is alive..."

"What? How?!"

"She became a spirit..."

The queen slowly stood up. "Hmmm, that was unexpected.."

"What of those two? Where are they?"

"I tested them and they are weak, didn't stand a chance but with time they will become stronger...I g-granted them mercy"

A slap echoed through out the room. "So..that's why they not here with you... and you granted them mercy..."

"I-I'm sorry my queen next time I will get them."whispered Luna.

"Take off your clothes!" the queen commanded.

"Y-yes"

Luna took of her robes and sat the edge of the pool. Her black hair cascading down her back and her face with a slight blush. The queen quickly pulled Luna into the pool. " You're mine..." the queen whispered into Luna's ear. The queen dived into the pool.

Then Luna felt a slightly sensation around her feet, as if they were both being licked at the same time She reached down to one of her breasts, massaged it gently. The warmth moved up from her feet to her lower legs, her calves. She reached down to her crotch, touched herself there, increasing the pleasure that the queen had begun. The warmth reached up to her thighs now, enveloped her legs in a sheath of moist warmth.

Her hands slid into the water , as they massaging her crotch. She felt the queens tongue. The water began to feel warm against her skin as her breath became uneven. She moaned gently...as she felt the queen's body heat against her.

As her lower chest now felt warm, Luna mmmmed and moaned. This felt good. The queen moved up to her breasts, licking them slowly. She reached up touching the queen's hair a bit. The queen slowly positioned herself over Luna. " You're mine...forever"

_Sakura_

It's been five days since we fought the witch. Naruto ,Sasuke and I kept training since that day. Now we're in the forest and I'm here watching them train. I decided to take a break. Sparks flew as Naruto and Sasuke clashed their weapons together. Throwing kicks, punches, techniques, neither one backed down. I really knew nothing about them and they knew nothing about me but we have some sort of connection. I was snapped out of deep thought when Naruto and Sasuke approached me.

"You guys were good"

Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head, while Sasuke just smirked. "I've been thinking..." I stared directly at them. "Why did you guys come to this town?"

Naruto sat down with a sigh. " Well..I ran away from my clan because of an arranged marriage," he replied staring at the ground. " My family wanted me to mate with someone that I didn't love..so I ran away. But while staying at an inn a mysterious person gave me a letter. It said _" Head to Lothering and you will meet you're destiny...". _So when I finally got here I met this bastard _**again**_ and we began to fight." he finished while glaring at Sasuke who looked unfazed.

"Sasuke..?"

He started to bite his lip drawing blood. His narrowed as he stared at the ground. " My family abandoned me...that's all you need to know..." he replied coldly as he stood up and walked deeper into the woods. "Naruto you should go after him..." I said softly.

" Teme!" shouted Naruto as he ran after Sasuke. I sighed. Why would his family abandon him? It was almost night time. It's dangerous in the forest at night. I was broken from my thoughts as I heard a growl behind me. I spun around coming face to face with a dog like creature. It bared it's long fangs and extremely long claws. The first thing I noticed was that it seemed to have be about eight feet tall at the shoulders. It stood on it's legs like a human. It's grey fur streaked with black looked stood up like spikes. It was then I realized it was a werewolf...

_Naruto and Sasuke_

"Sasuke! wait up!"

Sasuke stopped, his back to Naruto. " You made Sakura feel bad!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke silenced him with a wave of his hand. Naruto realized as he sensed two creatures circling them. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in the middle of the clearing their backs against each other. Two creatures slowly came out into twilight. "_Werewolves..."_ whispered Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto drew their weapons.

"Naruto you take that one, I'll take this one." Naruto nodded.

Naruto was the first to move. The wolf moved incredibly fast, and it didn't take many seconds before it sped off after Naruto. Before the other wolf could follow after it's brethren Sasuke slashed at it making it jump back.

" Your fight is with me.."

_Naruto_

Naruto weaved through trees. Jumping over bushes, rocks, fallen trees. He stopped as soon as he couldn't hear the wolf. The trees looked as if they were shrouded in darkness. The wind blew gently against him, his clothes swaying in motion. Naruto sniffed the air looking for any sign of the wolf. His eyes darting from tree to tree. Jumping down on it's hind legs the werewolf landed across from Naruto. Their eyes clashed like metal against stone. Naruto threw his coat to the ground. Throwing up his hands he rushed at the werewolf, leaping in the air and came with a axel kick aimed at it's head. The wolf jumped backed retaliating, slashing with it's claws. Dropping down in a crouch he swept his foot in a graceful arch making the wolf jump swinging it's claws downwards. He quickly brought his blades to deflect the oppressive claws. Gritting his teeth , he opened his mouth as flames licked at his bottom lip.

_"Fox Fire: Rapid Flare"_

Several fireballs shot out hitting the wolf square in his chest, sending him a few feet away destroying trees in the process. He took a few seconds to steal a breath. Launching himself to the left to dodge a white energy ball. He shot one of his own setting a tree on fire. He suddenly looked up to see the wolf firing off several balls of energy form it's mouth. They were coming his way at high speeds.

_"Fox mode: 1 Tails!"_

Shifting into his fox mode Naruto did several back flips dodging the incoming attack. Using his now enhanced speed and strength he leaped towards the airbourne wolf.

He grabbed the wolf around the waist, twisted mid air, and arched the two of them in the air, easily angling it's head first, towards the ground. The wolf collided with the ground and his head plowed through it causing it to crack from the enormous pressure of the attack. Naruto let go , allowing himself to land feet first. "Heh...easy."

He began to walk away his back turned to the wolf. Blood slowly came from his mouth. He coughed out blood, splattering it on the ground. He slowly looked down at his chest. Claws stuck out his chest as it began bleeding profusely. The wolf's hot breath made the hairs on his neck stand up.

How? How did it get behind me so fast? I couldn't even sensed it

.Slowly turning to face the wolf he notice it looked different. It's fur became jet black, it looked more feral than before. He slid of the claws in slow motion. His blood pooling around his feet. His body fell to the ground. His eyes began to glaze over.

I can't die here..I must live...Sakura...Sasuke...I must finally beat that witch...

He felt a wave of energy wash over him. I can't lose! He felt his body healing his wound. Taking in a deep breath he slowly stood up his eyes blood red with his pupils split. The wolf backed away feeling the powerful energy. He felt stronger than ever. Facing the wolf he let a grin grace his face.

_"Fox Mode: 2 tails..."_

His usual red cloak came over his body but instead of one tail , two tails formed instead. "Heh..looks like training finally paid off.." he whispered. The wolf rushed at him with speed Sasuke would be proud with it's claws poised as if to stab him. With a swift motion of his hand he grabbed the claws wit his bare hands. The sudden impact caused shock waves of energy making the trees sway wildly. He then swung around the wolf, slamming him in the ground while breaking off his claws. It howled in pain. But he wasn't finished as yet. he violently lifted the wolf off the ground , throwing him in the air. His two tails shot out form behind him piercing the wolf. Blood rained down on him. His hair matted down on his face with blood. The wolf's scream echoed throughout the forest. In a swift motion he yanked the tails out the wolf and it's body fell to the ground. The wolf's struggle to get up enticed him even more. In a flash, he appeared in front of the wolf.

"Sorry...but I'm not the one dying today," he said coldly looking down at the dying wolf.

_"Fox Fire: Incinerating Flames.."_

Flames hotter than hell itself burned the wolf. It howled looking towards the moon as it drew it's last breath. In a matter of seconds the wolf was no more but ashes.

_Sasuke_

Cuts and bruises marred his body, His clothes ripped and dirty. He barely saw the spinning slash in time to leap back. Thrusting forward his katana aiming for the wolfs heart. It parried the katana with it's sword like claws. He felt weak, he needed blood. A flurry of movement the wolf started slashing at him wildly, intent and lethal. He had no choice but to defend himself. His eyes turning black, he was starving. He leaped , dodging the offensive claws.

_"Blood: Crescent Slash!"_

A crimson arch of energy charged towards the wolf but it sidestepped , the energy cut trees shooting splinter everywhere. He fell to the ground unable to battle as the wolf rushed at him.

"If I don't get blood soon I'll lose control.."

His mind blanked out. The wolf thrust it's claws forward ready to pierce Sasuke. Sasuke moved his head out the way with the claws barely grazing his face. His eyes black like night. He moved with great speed, sinking his teeth in the neck of the wolf, sucking it's blood. The wolf stood still as if it has been paralyzed, frothing from it's mouth . It began shaking violently as Sasuke was still sucking on its blood. Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal as the wolf fell to the ground. He wiped his face as he fell back onto the ground. His body began to convulse. He sat up right away vomiting up blood. His eye began to bleed profusely.

"What did that blood do to me?!" he thought. As he fell to the ground in his own blood.

_Sakura_

Energy balls destroyed the trees. Sakura flew through trees in order to avoid the deadly energy balls. She used up a lot of energy fighting this thing. Just when she thought it was dead it got back up stronger than ever. She quickly dived into the ground coming up behind the wolf.

_"Soul: Telekinesis"_

Grabbing the wolf with her force she threw it through several trees. The wolf flipped mid-air , rebounding off a tree shooting more energy balls at her.

_"Soul: Ghastly Shield!"_

Sakura held up the shield as energy balls continuously rammed into the it. The wolf continued it's assault on the shield as she begin to feel her energy leave her at faster. Letting down the shield she quickly dodge the other energy balls. With what little energy she had, she slammed her hands into the ground letting the power flow from her hands.

_"Soul: Ghoul Summoning!"_

The ugly creature burst from the ground with a growl. Instantly the ghoul rushed toward the incoming wolf. The fight got deadlier as the ghoul and wolf slash, kicked, bite but the wolf had the upper hand. Dark blood stained the grass. In a swift motion the ghoul's head tumbled to the ground, turning it to dust. Sakura looked weak as she faded in and out of existence.

"I can't disappear here...not now"

The wolf charged her with an energy ball charging in it's mouth. With no time to think Sakura flew towards the wolf. It shot energy ball but she gracefully spun in the air dodging it and flew into the wolf. The wolf came to a sudden stop as it began clawing at it's neck, tearing away flesh. It shook violently, as it eyes rolled to the back of it's head. The wolf fell to the ground and stopped all movement. Sakura emerged from the wolf looking rejuvenated. She looked at her hands in shock.

"Wha-what just happened?..."

_Queen's Castle_

The queen looked into the crystal ball. They had past her little test. Those werewolves were once villagers, but with her magic she turned them. She looked up expectantly when she heard the sound of the inner door opening. Luna wore a knee length black skirt with a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt. Her silky black hair, slipped over her right shoulder as she leaned forward over the crystal ball giving the queen a clear view of her voluptuous rack.

"My queen..the magic circle has been prepared."

"Alright, lets leave at once.."

* * *

This chapter gave me a lot of stress especially the fight scenes...I'm not really good at them so this is a first time thing for me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Review/Fav/Follow

**Omake**

**Sakura: omg Sasuke you died..awwww**

**Naruto: Hahahahaha**

**Sasuke: Sakura...you have no room to talk you're already dead...**

**Sakura:...*cries***

**Naruto: Teme! You made Sakura cry!**


	5. Bloody Dreams

Short chapter this time. Will Update soon. Hoped you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Bloody Dreams

Sasuke looked down at the dark , swirling bloody water. Where am I? He kicked a pebble off the ledge, watching the little stone tumble in a lazy arc until it plopped into the placid surface below. Circular ripples echoed outward and were quickly absorbed back into the deep red blood. How long have I been here?

He looked around the odd place. No wind? Looking across the blood filled lake, there was a wolf drinking the blood. He blinked quickly then wolf vanished. His eyes widened. Where was the wolf? Hearing soft footsteps behind him he turned around quickly. The wolf was staring at him. It showed it fangs as it growls at him and jumps at him, stepping back Sasuke fell off the ledge and into the lake. Sasuke thrashed about in the blood as he couldn't breathe. " Help me.." he managed out as his eyes closed.

A fresh scent hit his nose. Opening his eyes Sasuke was in a forest. Everything was black and white except the tree leaves. The tree leaves were red. Quickly looking around he spotted the wolf not to far from him. Sasuke tried to draw his power but he couldn't, and he didn't understand why. Why can't I use my power?

Sasuke frowned. "What do you want?" It laid back on the ground. The wolf yawned, and licked it's leg. "Sasuke Uchiha." the wolf menacingly. Sasuke stepped back a bit as he noticed the voice was female. "We are one..." The suddenly everything turned black.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was laying in a bed. Naked?! Then he felt a warmth over his member. A beautifu woman with long white hair was sucking on him. A blush spread across his face. W-what a-are you doing?! The woman shushed him with her hand. Her mouth tightened around his member, her head moing up and down as suck him off. Sasuke threw his head back because it felt so good. He groaned as his member hit the back of her throat.

This felt good. Sasuke closed his eyes as the woman began licking his member. "I'm gonna..I'm gonna..." He came in her mouth. Sasuke fell back in the bed. His release felt good. Suddenly his body felt warm as a tightness around his legs moved upward, too, and increased a couple of times, squeezing him tightly, then releasing. The regular throbbing grew more intens but he felt so tired, and he didn't want to move. Then his hand brushed against something warm and damp. What was that ? he thought. Sasuke opened his eyes, and then his eyes widened. The first thing he noticed was that the woman turned into a she-wolf and she seemed to have grown a great deal, now standing perhaps eight feet tall at the shoulders.

The next thing he noticed was that she was up to his shoulders in its mouth. Its eyes met his. "What the fuck?" Sasuke tried to get out. Suddenly realizing that this woman was that wolf he saw. He tried to struggle, but his legs were gripped tightly inside the she-wolf's throat muscles. "Why are you doing this to me...? Before he was swallowed whole he heard a voice in his head. " We are one finally."

* * *

Follow, Review an Fav. Thanks for reading. Ideas are welcomed.


End file.
